


深夜六十分 夜总会

by Evathehuman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: 马库斯有一个夜总会有一个任务要执行





	深夜六十分 夜总会

**Author's Note:**

> 群里的深夜60分活动，主题是夜总会，我依然只拥有ooc  
> 私设康马交往

马库斯在系统里一遍又一遍的检查诺丝发给他的动作，但这对于他缓解自己的紧张没有起到一丝一毫的作用。  
事情的起因是一位访问底特律的外国大使，他将代表自己的国家来商谈是否接纳仿生人的问题。

“我们需要得到他的支持。”塞门在会议中说道。

“我们需要机会和他谈一谈，而不是把他暗杀掉。”乔许强调，别有所指的看了诺丝一眼。诺丝嗤笑一声。

“据我们的资料显示，这位克莱先生让他的秘书订了一张今晚的红馆的演出票，我想这是我们的一个好机会。”塞门说，露出了古怪的表情，但马库斯并没有注意到。

“那么我们需要一个人潜入这个红馆，然后再找到机会和克莱先生私下会谈。”他沉思道，“我想这个任务必须由我来完成，由我直接和他谈话成功的几率会更高。”他在系统里飞快地分析着，做出了决定。

塞门的表情更加古怪了，他欲言又止地看向马库斯。

“怎么了，塞门，有什么问题吗？”马库斯不解地问道。

“呃，没有，你很合适这个任务，马库斯。”塞门立刻解释，嘴角露出一个隐隐地笑容，“但我想你可能需要诺丝的帮助。”

“每一次任务我都需要你们的帮助，伙计。”马库斯真诚地说，“没有你们我不可能完成任务。”

但这次不一样。塞门在心里默默地说，然后悄悄地把红馆的资料传给了诺丝。

咯嘣。诺丝折断了一支笔。马库斯和乔许惊讶地看向她。

“过来，马库斯，你现在就需要我的帮助。”她简短地说。塞门同情地拍了拍依然迷茫的马库斯的肩膀。

“加油，朋友，你没问题的。”他鼓励地微笑道，目送马库斯茫然的脸跟随着诺丝消失在门后。

————————————————————————————————————————

埃尔曼克莱从轿车上走下来，深吸了一口底特律夜晚弥漫着酒精味的空气。

他是个成功的政治家，年轻有为却不死板，就像此时，当那些老古板们还在酒店处理文件时，他选择亲自走进这个城市最真实的地方。红馆，你在底特律最不能错过的地方。他的智能助手告诉他。这是能让你最狂野的春梦成真的地方。豪华而灯光璀璨的房顶上打着巨大的标语，门前的大理石地面被擦得几乎能反光，一双又一双华美而昂贵的鞋从上面踩过去。门前的广场停满了豪车，服务仿生人穿梭其中，从那些车里接出一位又一位西装革履的男士或者穿着长裙的贵妇，空气中弥漫着酒和性的味道。一个巨大的仿生人虚拟投影出现在屋顶，她赤裸着身体跨坐在半空中，低下巨大而美丽的头颅注视着埃尔曼。

欢迎光临红馆，祝您拥有一个美好的夜晚。她微笑着说，丰满的胸脯诱惑地展现给每一个抬起头的人，埃尔曼向她脱帽致敬，她咯咯地笑了起来，送给了他一个美妙的飞吻。

“这真是一个不可思议的地方。”埃尔曼叹息，跟随着人群向前走，他的保镖向门口一位美丽的红发仿生人出示了预定。

“请跟我来，克莱先生。”她眨了眨眼，接过了埃尔曼的外套。这个红发的仿生人拥有白皙的皮肤和金红色的眼睛，她穿着一件统一的短小的连衣裙，裙子下面的身体看上去像真实的肉体一样饱满而充满弹性。

“我们为您预留了最靠近舞台的位置。”她指引着埃尔曼穿过一条铺着深红色地毯的走廊，两侧透明的展示墙里有各种不同型号的仿生人，他们扭动着不同却都性感的身体，向每一个走过的人露出诱惑地微笑。

“这里的确很豪华，但目前除此之外并没有什么让我印象深刻的。”埃尔曼说。红发的仿生人闻言转过身体看向他，开始倒退着走路，“您是一个要求很高的人，是吗？”她露出狡黠的微笑，埃尔曼不知道仿生人还可以露出这样的表情。“我们这里都是最先进的性爱仿生人，先进，但不够独特，任何人都可以租用他们。但是您将要见到的，是我们独家定制的仿生人，”她大胆地抚摸埃尔曼的胸膛，红润的嘴唇勾出性感的弧度，“他们每一个都拥有您从未见过的美丽，每一个都超出您最狂野的想象，每一个都会是您以后所有春梦的主角。”埃尔曼觉得有点口干舌燥，他勉强的微笑道：“我只希望他们能有你一半的美丽，宝贝。”仿生人牵过他的手，“今夜是专门为您准备的，您一定不会失望，先生。”她低声说。

走廊的尽头就是演出的大厅。这个大厅并不大但很高，仿中世纪的圆形穹顶上用闪光的颜料画着巨幅而辉煌的油画，二三楼是一些座位和隐秘性极高的包厢，埃尔曼饶有兴致猜测会不会有他的哪位老古板同事就悄悄地躲在其中的一间。整个大厅是漆黑的，除了每个人桌上的机械蜡烛闪烁的亮光，只剩舞台上的一束孤独的光线。围绕着舞台放置着一些柔软的沙发，埃尔曼的座位在圆形舞台的正前方，他示意他的保镖在稍远一点黑暗里等待，并向服务生点了杯威士忌，然后舒服地陷进了柔软的座位里，开始了他的等待。  
等待是漫长的，埃尔曼有些后悔他放了那个红发仿生人离开，他的耐心有些被耗尽了。这个世界上大多数的东西都被夸大了，他很怀疑这个叫红馆的夜总会是不是也是这样。等待的人们同样也有些躁动，埃尔曼听到邻座一位穿着礼服的女士大声地朝她女伴抱怨着这浪费了她一晚的时间。

但演出就是在这时候突然的开始了。

埃尔曼闻到一股奇异的香味，这香味像溪水一样流淌而来，又被场内的空调循环着带到了每一个角落，于是每一个人都露出了迷茫而恍惚的神色，仰起头想找出气味的来源。半空中飘落下了一大片闪烁的光斑，每一片都发出轻微而悦耳的铃铛声，埃尔曼伸出手想接住一片，却发现它在碰到指尖的那一刻就像花瓣一样碎裂然后消散了。

埃尔曼完全被这神奇的场景吸引住了，以至于他都没有发现舞台中央不知什么时候出现了一个仿生人。

圆形的舞台被一个巨大的囚笼罩住了，那束光线被关在笼子中，显得渺小而微弱。那个仿生人就逐渐从黑暗中走到那束光芒里，先是赤裸的双脚，然后是一个高挑的身形，最后他抬起头，整个人暴露在光芒之中。

埃尔曼不自觉地从沙发上直起了身，他不由自主地向前倾斜，想更靠近这个仿生人。这个仿生人比一般的性爱仿生人要高大，他有着完美的，巧克力一样的皮肤，双腿修长，腰部紧实，胸部看上去饱满而柔软。他穿着一些金子做成的衣服，不，不应该说是衣服，因为它们只是被做成繁复华丽的链子而后紧紧地缠绕在他身上而已。它们尽职尽责地挡住了每一个私密的部位，却对其他位置的皮肤置之不理，它们像金色的纹身一样包围住了仿生人的乳头，然后沿着腰部的曲线消失在了两瓣丰厚的臀瓣之间的幽深峡谷，最终又从两腿间生出，严实而紧密地遮盖住了裆部。埃尔曼突然意识到这个高大的男性仿生人是没有阴茎的，他是从所有人的春梦里湿漉漉地诞生然后被最精密的机器打造的，他是男性版本的阿芙洛狄忒，是女性版本的阿多尼斯，是妖艳的圣女，是纯情的恶魔。

但这还不是他最令人震撼的地方。在性感的几乎是可以称得上是放荡的身躯之上，这个仿生人的头部却被一个白色和金色面罩严严实实地包裹了起来，只露出一对眼睛和丰满的嘴唇。而他的眼睛，天哪，埃尔曼在他看向这边时发现那个仿生人的眼睛居然是异色，两个不同颜色的透明玻璃珠像一对昂贵的宝石，它们应该成为一对尊贵的展品在博物馆里展出，而不应该在这里，在所有人仿佛触手可得的地方被参观。仿生人靠近囚笼的边界，用头轻轻地磨蹭着钢制的栏杆，埃尔曼无法从他的脸上看出任何表情，面罩是禁欲冷酷而机械的，而他的躯体却是放荡而鲜活，仿佛是属于一个活生生的人类。这个仿生人只是个精密的机械吗？或是被人类捕获的异教神明？

埃尔曼感觉自己的裤子已经有些不舒服了，他近乎着迷地看着那个仿生人在牢笼里缓慢地扭动，周围回荡着叮叮当当的悦耳声音，他不知道这是那些光斑碎裂的声音还是仿生人身上宝石互相碰撞的声音。他不由自主地从座位上站了起来，靠近舞台，想要离这个不可思议的仿生人更近一点。他周围的客人们也是这么做的，所有人都围向那个巨大的笼子，竭尽全力地把手伸进去想触摸到他身体的一部分。但是仿生人灵巧地穿行在那些伸出的手臂之间，却不让任何一个人碰到他，他将一条修长的大腿伸出牢笼的间隙，却在人们跌跌撞撞地来触摸时狡猾地缩了回去。他仿佛充满渴望地向你伸出手，而等你满心欢喜地过去时他又冷漠地离开了。一些穿着单薄衣服的仿生人出现在舞台下，在人群间舞动着，他们偶尔轻轻地触碰人们的身体，然后又咯咯笑着退回了黑暗中。埃尔曼感觉这些从黑暗中而来的稍纵即逝的触摸仿佛来自台上的那个仿生人，挑逗却矜持。虽然到现在没有一个人能触到他身体的一部分，但他的每一个动作都能引来一片尖叫和噪声。二楼三楼的人们几乎骑在了栏杆上，面红耳赤地发出试图吸引注意力的大喊声，那些注重身份的绅士们也从他们的包厢里伸出了头，急切地向他们身后的服务生询问这个仿生人的价格。

埃尔曼突然想起那个红发仿生人女孩的话——这是专门为您准备的。他真的能得到这个仿生人吗。埃尔曼狂喜中又带着一丝不确定。他痴迷地盯着那个仿生人，他看上去那么美那么独特，他的面容明明完全地被隐藏了，但是却在埃尔曼的脑海里幻化出千万种形象。他想对他做一些肮脏龌龊的事，想现在就抓着他的头罩把阴茎狠狠操进他嘴巴，却也想把他当做神明供奉，跪在他的脚边请求他的爱怜。埃尔曼的阴茎疼的要命，场内燥热的让人难以忍受，埃尔曼突然分不清到底是谁在笼子里，这个仿生人好像才是场内唯一自由的生命，而他们都是些愚蠢的想讨主人开心的动物。那些西装革履的绅士们已经扔开了外套，争先恐后地扒在笼子上，喊着些不符合身份的下流话语；而女士们，埃尔曼注意到那个开场前不甚满意的女士现在也挤在人群中，向舞台上扔着钞票，“看这边，你这个愚蠢的机器人！”她怒吼着，面容扭曲。在这种嘈杂的环境里，那个仿生人突然抬头看向了埃尔曼。埃尔曼觉得浑身一震，好像周围的一切都被朦胧的罩子隔开了，只有那个仿生人的眼睛注视着他，清澈而平缓，似喜似悲。

这完全不像一个机械的眼睛，埃尔曼迷茫地想，这是一个人，一个高贵的人。

他恍恍惚惚地跌坐回了沙发，鼻尖萦绕着那股神秘的香味。那个仿生人离他的距离一下又被拉远了，很快有人填补了他的空隙。埃尔曼隔着人群看着那个仿生人，那个女孩说对了，他将会出现在自己之后的每一个春梦里。演出的时间其实并不长，很快就有一个新的仿生人接替了舞蹈，她是个金发碧眼的女仿生人，发丝卷曲，嘴唇粉红身体柔软，像是油画里的天使，但埃尔曼发现自己提不起一丝一毫的兴趣了，他的脑海里全是那个深色皮肤的仿生人。

“他在等您。”有人低声在他耳边说。埃尔曼猛地弹了起来，惊疑不定地环视四周——是那个红发的仿生人。埃尔曼的心大声地跳了起来，“等等，”他哀求一般地抓住了那个仿生人女孩，“他叫什么名字？”

女孩低低地笑了起来：“您不如自己问他，先生。”她引导着埃尔曼前去一个侧边的小门。埃尔曼的余光看到自己的保镖焦急地站了起来，他示意他没有问题，然后期待地随着这个仿生人来到一个舒适而豪华的小房间。

———————————————————————————————————————————

马库斯跌跌撞撞地从舞台上走了下来，他希望自己没搞砸，诺丝在系统里给他下的指令复杂又让他不舒服，马库斯很庆幸自己完成了而不是在台上被自己绊倒。

下台前那个接替他的金发女孩笑着拍了他的屁股：“你是个天才。”她朝他眨眨眼。

“呃，谢谢?”显然仿生人的首领现在也没有发展出完整的羞耻意识，他坦然地穿着这身珠宝制成的衣服坐在会客室的沙发上，等待着他今晚的目标。

很快门开了，马库斯从沙发上站了起来。大使先生站在门口，气喘吁吁地看着他。

“您好，克莱先生，我叫马库斯。”他友好地伸出手，克莱先生瞪圆了眼睛盯着他，看上去惊呆了。

“马库斯？”他迷茫地重复了他的名字，仿佛梦游一样。突然他惊醒了。“马库斯？！”他看看门又看看他，“我，我不明白——”

“很抱歉用这种方式请您过来，但是我们需要和您谈谈。”马库斯说。

克莱先生站在原地一动不动，他紧紧盯着马库斯。马库斯发觉面前的男人心跳急促，血压也在上升。

“克莱先生，您还好吗？”他关心地询问。

埃尔曼不知道自己面前的仿生人怎么能这样。他穿的像个最高级的应召女郎一样站在豪华的沙发旁，神情却坦然而平静。他当然知道他是仿生人的领袖，是美国政府警告他的极度危险人物，但是上帝，他从未想过他是这样的美丽。这个仿生人甚至不知道给自己穿上一件外套，他就这么毫无羞耻地袒露着自己性感到罪恶的身体站在埃尔曼面前，好像要吸引所有的人犯罪，而他本人又毫无自觉。  
埃尔曼咽了一口口水，不自觉地向仿生人靠近，他面罩下的脸不仅没让他失望，甚至还大吃一惊。他当然知道马库斯想找他谈什么，他不是个反感仿生人的人，但是他开始隐隐地希望借助他的身份也许能换取到一些无关政治的东西。他现在离他又那么近了，而且现在没有别人，也许他可以——

“克莱先生，外面出现危险，请您立刻离开这。”埃尔曼和马库斯一起转头，惊讶地看着突然出现在门口的人。

埃尔曼简直气坏了。“我不是让你在外面等我吗？”他呵斥着他的保镖。马库斯嘴唇动了动，最后什么也没说。

那个总是面无表情的保镖坚持道：“请您立刻上车，我的同事在外面等您，请您为您自己的生命负责。”

埃尔曼听到了外面的骚动声，他犹豫地回头看着马库斯。马库斯立刻开口：“请仔细考虑我们的事情，我相信您不是个冷酷无情的人。”

埃尔曼下定了决心，“我们还会见面，马库斯。”他深情地说。他的保镖却不想给他再拖下去的时间，他强硬地拉着埃尔曼，请他离开了这个房间。

————————————————————————————————————————

马库斯在房间里等了一会，果然半分钟后，那个面无表情的保镖又一次推开了门，紧紧地盯着马库斯。

“嗨康纳。”马库斯莫名有些不自在地微笑着，问候着他少见的，怒气冲冲的男朋友。

康纳关上了门，大步走向他很久没见的男朋友。他简直快气疯了，头顶上的灯不停闪烁着黄光。他坐在台下看着台上的马库斯，身边的每一个人类的散发着想操他的讯息，还有今天他被派来保护的那个大使，他能读出这个人类简直为马库斯着了迷。而他，他怎么还敢站在这里向他问好？？

马库斯莫名地看着头顶快要冒烟的康纳，他温柔地揽住他的腰。“嘿嘿，怎么了？”他轻轻地去吻康纳的嘴唇，康纳却抿着嘴不给他任何回应。

“外面出了什么事？”他改变策略问道。

“我开了两枪。”康纳生着闷气回答，他被马库斯吻得突然泛起了委屈。这种感情来的太突然太强烈，以至于他的系统都没有办法做出回答。他感觉不开心极了，想把马库斯身边的所有人都赶走。但他又不能做这种事，他只能急匆匆地把大使推给不停抱怨的汉克，然后飞奔着跑了回来。但马库斯却仿佛毫无反省的样子。

我可是你的男朋友啊。他委屈地想。汉克说恋人应该对彼此一心一意，他都这么喜欢他了，马库斯怎么还能想和别的人类在一起？  
“我的。”康纳凑上去吻马库斯，马库斯热情地回应他。康纳把他按倒在沙发上，他喜欢马库斯的躺在深红色的沙发里的样子，那些华丽的金子摊开在他的身上，使他本身就变成了一件美丽的宝物。康纳咬着他的喉咙含含糊糊地说，“我的。”

他吻过挺立的乳头，“我的。”

他舔过带着宝石的指尖，“我的。”

他像宣示主权一样，小声地宣布他吻过的每一个地方都属于他，这是他的仿生人，他的爱人，没有人可以抢走他，仿生人不行，人类更不行。

马库斯拱起胸膛迎合康纳的吻，他隐约地察觉到康纳低落的情绪，却不明白为什么。他只能张开双臂拥抱住他的男朋友，吻着他的头发，在他的耳边告诉他他有多么想念他。

你才不想我。康纳在心里控诉。你满脑子都是你的仿生人和任务。

他怒气冲冲地去触摸那个被金子遮住的缝隙，又在碰到时变成小心翼翼的抚摸。马库斯主动地张开腿配合康纳的动作，他勾着康纳的腰，垂下来的宝石在空中发出好听的叮叮当当声。

“你不喜欢我了。”康纳委屈地说，头发也软趴趴地垂了下来，他用手指探索着马库斯的内部，挤出了大量透明的机液。“汉克说如果你是我的男朋友，那你就不可以和别人交配。”

“我没想和别人交配。”马库斯几乎要被逗笑了，他用手去撸动康纳阴茎，“你怎么会那么想。”

“你想和那个大使交配！”康纳不高兴极了，他还没有面对过这么复杂的情绪，这让他都有点不知道怎么选择语句。他抽出手指，慢慢地把自己的阴茎推进那个柔软的缝隙。两个人都发出一声叹息。

“我不会和别人交配的。”马库斯舔着康纳的嘴角，他的脸微微涨红，眼睛却温柔而明亮。“只有你，康纳，只有你。”

康纳额角的灯闪烁了两下，他的眼睛仿佛被一瞬间点亮了。他浅浅地移动着自己的阴茎，摩擦着马库斯敏感的内壁。马库斯舒爽的蜷缩起背部，发出低声的呻吟。阴囊拍击臀部发出阵阵水声，带着马库斯身上的宝石也发出互相撞击的声音。

“不要喜欢别人，马库斯。”康纳把头埋在马库斯胸前闷闷地说，像一个不知道怎么保护自己最心爱的玩具的孩子。

马库斯好像突然明白了什么，他突然挺起身搂住康纳。“我爱你，你知道的。”

“下次不要再这样了。”康纳抱住他的宝物说。“也不可以再穿这样的衣服。”

“好的。”马库斯微笑着说，再次亲吻他可爱的，吃醋了的男朋友。

 

END


End file.
